1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a projection display device for enlarging and projecting light modulated by a light modulating element on a projection plane and to a stand used for the projection display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Projection display devices (hereafter, referred to as “projectors”) for enlarging and projecting an image on a display element (liquid crystal panel, or the like) on a projection plane (screen, or the like) have been commercialized and widely used. In the projectors of this sort, it is desirable to reduce a distance between the screen and the projector body.
To attain this, an arrangement for oblique projection may be used in which a projection optical system is wide-angled, and at the same time, a direction of projection light traveling is oblique to an optical axis of the projection optical system. For example, when a wide-angle lens with a large view angle is used as the projection optical system, and a display element and a screen are shifted in opposite directions to each other with regard to the optical axis of the projection optical system, a projection distance is shortened, and at the same time, oblique projection without distortion can be achieved. However, with the arrangement as mentioned, a wider-angle lens with a larger view angle is necessary, and therefore, increased costs due to a large-sized lens and a large-sized projector body pose a problem.
On the other hand, for realization of the reduced projection distance, such an arrangement is also considered that a projection lens section and a mirror are used as a projection optical system, an image on a display element is formed as an intermediate image between the projection lens section and the mirror, and the intermediate image is then enlarged and projected by the mirror.
In the projectors of this sort, various states in use are expected as shown in FIG. 26. However, when a projector is used by mounting the projector on a desk top, a heavier mirror is positioned at upper part in a cabinet, resulting in a higher position of the center of gravity of the projector. For this reason, when the projector is used by mounting it on the desk, there is a danger of overturn of the projector due to application of an unwanted force. Particularly, when the projector has such an arrangement in which the mirror is disposed at a position being shifted in a direction opposite to a projection direction with regard to an optical axis of a projection lens unit, the position of the center of gravity of the projector is shifted to a side surface on a side to which the mirror is shifted in the cabinet, overturn easily occurs when a force to push a side surface on the opposite side is applied.